Love Darkness 4: Dark Love
by zeratulatb
Summary: Depression, confusion, frustration, and rage; those are the feelings that Jade is feeling. Beck has no memory and disaster strikes as Tori resurfaces. Jade strives to end this once and for all, but will she turn to darkness herself to accomplish this as she goes on her most treacherous adventure ever? Love goes dark… (This is scary and tragic. You've been warned. Rated 18 plus.)
1. Prologue: Antidote

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. Jade's POV.**

**zeratulatb presents:**

**A new VICTORiOUS Fanfiction:**

**The fourth and final story of the Love Darkness tetralogy:**

**Love Darkness 4:**

**Prologue:**

**Antidote**

_"Who are you?"_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "Who are you?"_

"STOP!" I shout, opening my eyes as wide as I can.

I sit up from my bed in the _Silver Streak_. I look at the alarm clock, it's three in the fucken morning! I feel hot and soggy. I feel myself and I'm sweating. _Shit!_ I think. _Fucken hate sweating._

I've slept for shit since last week. I still remember that day like it just happened, let alone happened yesterday.

_Flashback to last week:_

_I'm sitting next to him, my eyes closed and I hear a slight moan on my right. I stir a bit and open my eyes slowly. I look up and listen. Another moan comes out. I look to the right and see Beck is stirring a bit. I gasp as he moves a little more and tries to make himself more comfortable. I take his hand in mine and squeeze, hoping he'll respond. I squeeze a little too tightly._

_ "Not so hard, please." He croaks. His voice is so cracked. But I don't care. He's awake and he's speaking. I let go of his hand and put my hands to my mouth and I start to cry._

_ "S-sorry." I whimper._

_ "It's cool; just be gentle please." He waves off my apology._

_ "I can't believe it; you're awake." I said, tears falling down my eyes. He groaned a bit and yawned._

_ "Yup. How long have I been out?" he asked, his eyes still closed. I guess he didn't want to open his eyes after a long time, only to have them blinded by the fluorescents._

_ "You've been out for a couple of months now; no one was sure if you were going to wake up again." I explain to him, sniffling and wiping my eyes. He opens his eyes a little bit and he looks a little confused._

_ "Where am I? The hospital?" he asks, looking around his room._

_ "Yeah." I reply._

_ "Did they operate on me, 'cause my head's really killing me?" he groans as he massages his head._

_ "Yeah, they did and it saved your life." I told him. His eyes open all the way and he briefly winces from the brightness, but he adjusts to it._

_ "At least I know I have a head." He groans. I chuckle a little at his poorly timed joke. He sits up a little bit and stretches. "I'm so numb everywhere."_

_ "Well, being in the same position for months will do that to you." I point out. He nods slowly. He looks around the room, but avoids me. I think he's trying to take in his surroundings. I take his hand again and squeeze it.__He moaned again and looks at me for the first time in a month, a blank expression on his face._

_ "Who are you?" he asked softly._

_End of flashback._

And that just kills me! It's on a never-ending loop! I left the hospital the moment those words left his mouth. I just ran and ran and ran until I came back here. I didn't bother driving my car back. I was surprised I made it back here. All I could hear in my head was his innocent question.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" I ask myself out loud. I start to cry again. "How can you not know who I am, Beck?" I can't think anymore! I can't take the pain. The pain. The pain. It's _not_ the good pain that I enjoyed when I was a teen. It's so much worse.

I sigh and sniffle. I throw the soaked sheets off me and I get up to go to the bathroom. Afterwards, when I'm washing my hands, I look at myself in the mirror. I'm starting to show a little more now. I'm at least three months into the pregnancy. I sigh and leave my bathroom. I go to the counter and get myself some coffee. Since I really like regular coffee, I've been using decaf lately. Regular is fine, but I don't trust myself. I've been spacing out so much lately that I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

I put the full cup in the micro and heat it up. I rub my eyes and sigh. I should be trying to fall asleep again. I can't, 'cause I know what will happen. I'll dream about Beck's memory loss. And I just can't stand it anymore. I want him back!

The micro beeps at me, causing me to jump. I turn to face it and sigh, exasperated. I open the micro door and gingerly take out the hot mug and its steaming contents. I take a closer look at the mug. The micro light allows me to look at it more closely. This isn't your average mug.

It's the mug. It's the fucken mug. It's the mug that I gave Beck years ago, when we first started dating. It reads on it: The World's Best Boyfriend. The 'o' in boyfriend being replaced with a red heart. Well, shit.

I can't drink from something that reminds me of him. I scream and I take the mug and throw it against the wall next to the sofa and it smashes against it and the broken pieces and its contents spill on the sofa. I wince and groan and grab my hand. I got a little coffee on me and it stings. I go to the door and hit the switch and the room lights up. I groan from the bright light and look at my hand after slowly opening my eyes.

Its red from where the coffee spilt and it's still stinging. Fuck, it hurts. I sigh and go into the bathroom and run it under the cold water for a few minutes. My eyes start to sting from tears again. Damnit, I can't stop crying.

I go back into the main room and I grab the photo album on the dresser. I don't know why I want to look through it all of the sudden. I sit down on the bed and I open it and look through it. There are numerous pictures in it. It's not a big album, as it's in a small notebook. But there is more than enough pictures in it to bring back painful memories. They were good memories, because I was with my true love and I was happy; I was smiling in them. The painful part is that Beck isn't sitting here with me, looking through the album.

I hear a gentle knock on the door. I turn to look at it.

"Yeah?" I croak.

"Jade, honey? It's Julie." Julie's voice comes from behind the door. My screaming must've woken her.

"What's up?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"I heard you screaming, is everything ok?" she asks. I moan. Yup, I woke her by screaming.

"My boyfriend has no memory of me; does that count as ok?" I ask in half-hearted sarcasm. She sighs.

"Can I come in?" she asks. I get up and go to the door. I unlock it and open it for her. Julie is standing there in a fluffy bathrobe, her hair in a bun and a little messy. I step aside and she walks in. I feel the cool air tickle my face as my head is outside a little. She goes in all the way and I close the door. I go back up the little stairs and inside and I find her standing in front of the sofa, looking at the coffee stain on the wall.

"Yeah, that's coffee." I say, answering her unasked question.

"What happened?" she asks, looking at me.

"I had a nightmare, woke up and decided to have coffee; the mug was the one Beck gave me when we were dating in high school, so I threw it against the wall." I reply slowly. I grab the album on the bed and close it, replacing it where it was on the dresser.

"Well, you should clean it up before you sit down on it again." Julie says. I ignore her and sit down on the bed again. Julie joins me, sitting on my left.

"I just can't take it. I don't know what to do anymore." I say, looking forward absently. Julie takes my hand and squeezes it.

"It'll be alright, Jade." She says.

"Will it?" I ask.

"Yes, everything will be ok, sweethe-"

"Don't call me that!" I shout, looking at her. She jumps and looks a little scared.

"I'm sorry. Did he-?" She starts to ask, but I know the answer already.

"Yes, he did." I reply.

"Sorry. I should've known. You two were nearly inseparable when you were younger." Julie says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Her touch soothes me, but it's still not enough.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Where's who, dear?" she asks.

"Tori. I wanna know where she is."

"Why?"

"I wanna hurt her, make her suffer and regret all the things she's done to me, to us." I reply, looking at the tired woman next to me. She shifts nervously.

"Let the authorities handle this one, Jade." Julie says.

"No, I need to be the one to do this, Julie." I say. She removes her hand from my shoulder. "Tori's love for me is toxic to everyone and everything around her and I am the antidote; I started all of this, I need to be the one to end it."

"Do you have any idea what that would mean? What a slippery slope it will be?" Julie asks in a very serious tone.

"I do. It's not just for me. It's for Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, you and your husband, my family and my friends' families; I'm doing this for everyone." I reply in an equally serious tone.

"Tori will want that, won't she? Won't she be prepared to take you on?" Julie asks.

"She will be, but I'll still take her by surprise." I reply.

"Jade, honey, please think about this."

"What more is there to think about?"

"Can you take any more losses? What happens if she decides to kill Cat? Or Andre? Or even Beck?" She asks. I wince a little at the sound of Beck's name. "Sorry." She says again.

"No, I can't. No one can take that much pain in their lives. But, you think that'll stop me?"

"I was kinda hoping it would, yeah." Julie admits. I smirk a little.

"Sorry, Julie, but that won't." I say. She sighs.

"Is this what you want?" she asks.

"Yes."

"I don't usually condone such actions, but I want the best for you, and if this is what you want, then I wish you the best of luck; just do one thing for me." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't become her." She answers.

"I won't." I tell her. She smiles sadly at me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You know I love you, right? You're the closest thing I have to a daughter." She says, her eyes starting to well with tears. I can feel mine starting to sting. _Urgh, not again._

"Yeah, I do." I tell her.

"You were always there for my Beck, no matter what. He told me how sometimes you two would get in serious fights and you would leave, that you would come back, asking for forgiveness and even once in the pouring rain." She tells me and she starts to cry. I just look at her and her tears start to come down.

"We may not have been perfect, but we tried our best to make it work; we were meant for each other." I explain.

"I know." She says.

"Listen, I'm not good at keeping promises, but I can promise you that I will stop Tori." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders. She nods her head, her face stained with tears.

"I don't expect you to make or keep a promise; but I know you will stop her." She replies. She then brings me in for a warm hug and she sobs lightly on my shoulder. I rub her back to soothe her. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, mom." I reply and my tears start to come as well.

_I will find you, Tori; and you'll never escape me this time._

**Dark Love**

**Comment/review. Love Darkness 4's long-awaited prologue. This will be the **_**DARKEST**_** of the Love Darkness tetralogy (hence the horror genre), so don't expect a happy ending (seriously, don't). No idea how long I'll make it. If necessary, reread Love Darkness 2: Toxicity, as many events will be referenced. Plus, you're all used to Love Darkness 3: Origins. So am I.**


	2. Glass Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. Beck's POV.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Glass Mind**

My head is killing me. Just thought I'd let you all know what the fuck is going on with my life at the moment.

The doctors say I have something called retrograde amnesia. They said it means I have no memory of past events. Apparently, several months ago I was in a car accident and that I've been in a coma since then until last week. They say there is a chance that I might be able to regain some, if not all of my memories; but it will take time. I have no plans.

_Three months later. October, 19__th__, 2020._

It has been a little over three months since I awakened now. I've been doing a lot of physical therapy since then and have made little progress. First, I had to work on my arms and hands to reach, grab, and hold onto things. I couldn't use my hands to drink from a cup of water without help to save my life. It took almost a month to regain enough strength in my arms and hands to move on to walking.

Walking is even more challenging, surprisingly. I couldn't even stand up the first couple of days of physical therapy. My legs feel weak and useless, like hip bones in a whale. After I could stand up, it was short lived, as I would fall in a heap on the floor or fall backwards into the wheelchair milliseconds later. It took another whole week to even remotely do anything that resembled walking. I was using the walking bars for a long time as well.

I'm getting better, which is excellent. I've shown a lot of progress in a surprisingly short time. My physical therapist jokes that I must have someone important to go home to. I reply that I don't know anyone to go home to. The only visitor I've had is that woman who was there when I woke up.

I wish I could remember who she is. She's very beautiful. Clear, porcelain skin; piercing emerald eyes; raven hair with colored streaks; and a kind face. I wonder why she hasn't come back since I awakened. Or why I haven't had any visitors at all. Was I an unpopular guy? Did I not have many friends? Where's my family? I asked my doctor why I haven't had any visitors from family and she couldn't tell me.

I'm in my room watching TV. Nothing in particular, just whatever floats my fancy. That's when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answer, looking at the wooden door. Probably a nurse coming to check up on me. The door opens and the first thing I see are roses. Next I see a tall man with dreadlocks walk in with a bright smile.

"Hey, Beck." He greets. He knows who I am? Who is he? "How are you feeling, old boy?" he asks, as he walks up next to my bed.

"I'm hanging in there. Uh, sorry, I don't know who you are." I reply. He smile drops.

"You don't know who I am?" he asks, concerned.

"My doctor says I have retrograde amnesia; no memories from before this car accident I was apparently in." I explain to the man. He looks upset.

"Whoa, I'm sorry man. Um, I'm Andre; we've known each other since high school." He introduces himself, offering his hand. I take it and we shake briefly. "Um, these are from my fiancé, Cat; she's a friend of yours too from high school. Has Jade come to visit you?" Andre asks, setting the roses down on my bed table. I shake my head.

"I don't know any Jade, I'm afraid. You and this other woman are my only visitors." I reply, shrugging.

"Who was this woman?" Andre asks. I think I detect a hint of suspicion in his tone, but I ignore it.

"She was here woke from my coma. Uh, she has black hair with streaks, green eyes, really pale skin; sound familiar?" I ask, after describing the woman. Andre gets this pained look on his face.

"Aw man, no wonder she's been so torn up lately." He replies, cringing. He takes a seat on the chair near my bed. I look at him, confused.

"Who's been torn up?" I ask. Andre looks at me, his look saying that he doesn't want to answer.

"That was Jade; she's your girlfriend. You two have been dating since high school. She's pregnant with your baby girl." Andre explains. Afterwards, I'm hit with this wave of pain in my stomach and I get goose bumps. That was Jade? She's my girlfriend and is going to have my baby?

"Wh-what happened in that accident? Do you know what happened?" I ask him desperate for answers on what could've caused me to forget something like this. I look at his face. His expression darkens slightly, but it reverts to its pervious expression.

"Oh, I remember alright; I was in the car with you when it happened." Andre explains.

_Flashback to earlier this year._

_As I pull forward, I see something from my left peripheral vision and turn in time to see a large truck speeding towards us. I am about to push the gas down, but the truck is coming too fast and it rams into my side and sends my car rolling. The airbags deploy and Andre and I are shouting as we roll for several seconds until we abruptly stop upside down. Judging from the impact of our stop, we hit a pole. I groan and look at Andre and he is unconscious and has many cuts on his face and is bleeding. I look behind his limp form to see a figure walking towards us, but I can only see their legs. They stop when it is a few feet from my car and I pass out and everything goes black._

_End of flashback._

"Who did this to us? Was it a drunk driver?" I ask after listening. I still have so many questions. I feel as if the story didn't give me any answers, just more questions.

"Her name is Tori Vega, she went to high school with us. She has a unique history with you and Jade." Andre answers.

"How? Please tell me why she would do this to us, to me." I reply, desperate.

"Well it all started in early 2012; you and Jade broke up. I don't really know the full details myself, but what I can tell you is that Tori had you fake your death and she made her move to become Jade's girlfriend. Then you started showing up, alive and well, giving Jade hope to renew her relationship with you, which you both did and you took Tori down as she planned to kill you both. Tori gets sent to jail and she broke out earlier this year and came back home and hit your car with you and me inside. Your side was hit, so you got the brunt of the attack, causing your coma." Andre explains.

"Is Tori still out there?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, yes; Jade tried to bring her down while you were in your coma, but she failed."

"What happened with Jade?" I ask, concerned for her. She's clearly been through a lot this year.

"She's lost just about everything she cares about in this world. She lost a friend who apparently loved her when they tried to bring Tori down and she just broke down when you woke up with no memory." Andre replies, sadly. I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. I can't believe it; I'm a cause for this woman's misery and I don't even remember her.

"I'm sorry." I say, feeling my eyes burn with tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Andre inquires.

"For doing this to Jade. She seemed to have needed me at a desperate time, and when she gets me, I have no memory of her at all. I feel responsible for her misery, even if I haven't done anything."

"Hey, man, it's no one's fault but Tori Vega's. She hit your car; she put you in the coma; she tormented Jade for months on end this year; she's made our lives a living hell. You don't understand, because you were in a coma, but you have nothing to be sorry for. It was Tori all along and it still is her causing Jade misery." Andre says.

"You're right; I shouldn't blame myself. I should try to do better on my physical therapy so I can help Jade pull through this, even if I don't remember anything." I vow. Andre smiles slightly.

"I know you can do it. I have faith in you my friend. Good luck." Andre replies, as he stands up and leaves me alone again in my room.

**Comment/review. Do you think Beck will ever get his memory back?**


	3. My Lover's Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 2:**

**My Lover's Funeral**

I'm lying in bed, wide awake at four I the fucking morning in the _Silver Streak_. It's been over three fucking months since Beck woke from his coma and I haven't been to see him since then. Why should I bother? He doesn't fucking know who I am. Me! His girlfriend for so many years, and he hasn't got a fucking clue as to who the FUCK I am and it pisses me off!

I toss and turn in bed, trying to get comfortable to fall asleep, but I can't; no matter what position I find myself in, I can't seem to get weary. Giving up, I get up and go to the dresser and grab the bottle of sleeping pills. I twist the cap off and gently shake out two pills. After I replace the cap on the bottle, I pop the pills in my mouth and take a sip of the water I was drinking, swallowing the pills. Why I didn't do this earlier, I don't know; but, it'll take quite a while for the pills to take their effect on me. I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels aimlessly, not finding anything to grab my attention so I can fall asleep. I mean, there's not much on at 4:27 in the damn morning. At least the news is on. That always knocks me out. I just watch, not really paying attention to what they are talking about. About an hour in, my eyes start to droop; pills are starting to work. I turn the TV off. I curl up in bed and close my eyes.

_Several hours later._

I wake up to a soft knocking on the RV door. I open my eyes and look at the alarm clock. It's almost noon. I sit up and stretch as I hear another knock on the door.

"Just a minute, goddamnit." I grunt loudly. I get up from bed and put my bathrobe on, tying the belt and I go to the RV door and open it.

"Jade." Vin answers as soon as I see him. He's wearing a beanie and a warm coat as it's starting to get u outside now.

"Vin? What are you doing here?" I ask. I step back, inviting him inside. He walks inside silently.

"I just need to talk." He answers. I close the door and invite him to sit on the sofa.

"What about?" I ask as we sit down with him on my left.

"Riley's funeral." He replies. The sinking feeling his my stomach, which drops.

"Oh." I say, quietly.

"I've been putting it off for too long."

"I understand." I say, sympathetically.

"I can't believe that I'll the last one of my family. My parents are dead. My sister is-is dead." His days, before he breaks down. I wrap my arm around his left shoulder and rub his other shoulder gently. His body shakes as sobs wrack through him. He puts his face in his hands and he leaned forward a little. That's when I noticed it.

It was in the pocket of his coat. It is a folded piece of colorful paper. It looked a little like a flyer. I'll inquire about it later.

"Can you do me a huge favor, Jade?" Vin asks after his sobbing stops. He sniffles and reaches inside his coat and retrieves a handkerchief. He blows his nose into it.

"What's up, Vin?" I ask. He blows his nose again.

"Ah. Um, what was I going to day? Oh, right. Uh, I don't want you to go." He mumbles.

"Too vague. Go where?" I ask for clarification.

"Rye's funeral." He clarifies, looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

"What? You can't possibly expect me-"

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to go." He interjects.

"Why would you not want me to go to my friend's funeral?" I ask.

"Friend?!" He replies angrily. "You two were at each other's throats for the majority of your childhood and teen years; you barely got along and when you finally made up, you would do something to fuck it all up and you'd be back at it like kids fighting over ice cream." He says. I can't help but agree with him. I get that sinking feeling in my stomach again. "You two had a very interesting way of showing your friendship. I may not have liked how she behaved, but she was my sister, and I would side with her on anything. You broke her heart. No, not broke, ripped it out of her when you used her for your own selfish needs." He says, even angrier. I look at him wide-eyed. How does he...? "She told me what you did. I know you had seeds with each other; she told me everything. Then, when you shattered her, you should've seen the look on her face; I've never seen her so sad and broken before, it made me sad that I couldn't help her, which I've done her whole life."

Upon hearing this. What I did to her all those years ago. It makes me angry with myself. I can't help but cry myself. I've practically have become a fucking pussy.

"You have a lot of gall to call Rye your friend; you're the reason she's dead. You may not have killed her, but you brought it upon her. That's why I don't want you to go." Vin says, but I might have missed a few things from crying my heart out. I hear him stand up. "Do me a favor and try not to ruin my life anymore then you already have; I'm done with you." He says. I hear him walk to the door, open it and leave the RV, closing the door behind him. I keep crying. My mind flashes back to the evening she was taken from me for the last time.

_Flashback to several months earlier._

_I go to her and lift her head off the ground and holds her gently. She groans as I look at the spade._

_"Riley?" I say through tears._

_"I'm not dead yet." She groans._

_"Not a good time to crack one." I chastise her as tears flow from my eyes and down my cheeks. My mascara is getting wet and is mixing with my tears._

_"Is she dead?" She asks._

_"No, she was saved by bushes, but she got cut pretty badly by the glass and is down for the moment."_

_"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her and end this." She tells me._

_"No, I'm not leaving you Riley and you aren't leaving me." I whimper, as tears splash down on Riley's scared face._

_"I was compromised. I thought I could take her, I was wrong." She adds._

_"Don't let that get to you; we're all compromised."_

_"I should've been more careful; especially after what you've told me about her." She replies._

_"It's ok." I answer, trying to keep her awake._

_"I'm clocking outta here, Jade." Riley says, her breathing becomes shallow and she stays gasping for breath more and more._

_"No, no, no, no, no, you're gonna be fine; helps on the way right now." I tell her. _No way am I letting you go now.

_"You're a terrible liar." She groans. I laugh a little at this._

_"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything, just tell me what you need from me?" I ask her, desperate to do anything. _If you die on me, I'll never forgive myself for not doing one last thing for you. What am I talking about? You're not gonna die on me.

_"I n-need y-you t-to s-satisfy m-my condition." She gasps out._

_"Name it; I'll do anything, Rye." I answer, crying more. Whoa, I called her Rye. I haven't called her that in, like, forever. Not since childhood._

_"I need t-to tell you s-something f-first." She answers. What?_

_"What?" I inquire, desperation in my voice._

_"I-I-I l-love you, Jade." She answers._

_"What do you mean?" I moan. _Spit it out, damnit.

_"I m-mean t-that I love you. I've a-always l-loved you; e-ever since I first looked upon you… I've loved you, Jade." She explains._

_"W-what?" I whisper._

_"I f-fell in love with you." She adds for more emphasis._

_"You love me?" I ask, overwhelmed. She nods her vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut in pain._

_"Now..."She starts._

_"What's your condition; name it and I'll do it." I demand, more desperate than ever before. She open her eyes again and looks in my eyes. I look back into her beautiful, blue eyes._

_"K-kiss m-me." She says. I get this surprised look in my face, but I start to lean in towards her, prepared to fulfill her last wish. She leans in a bit, but I do the work. She gets closer to me and our lips connect._

_The kiss was…perfect. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't have a care in the world. Our lips moved in sync as we deepened the kiss. Riley ran her hand through my hair and the colorful streaks. I put my hand on her cheek as the kiss heated up. She opens her mouth and pushes her tongue out and asks for entrance to my mouth. I open my mouth and her tongue goes in to explore as my own tongue goes into her mouth to do the same._

_We split apart after a long time to breathe. Riley look into my eyes lovingly._

_"I love you." She groans as I feel her body starting to slack from weakness._

_"I love you, too and I'm sorry I didn't know it earlier." I reply._

_"Don't be sorry; I was too afraid to act upon it. I'm sorry for making your childhood terrible."_

_"You didn't, I actually had fun, but I didn't want to admit it." I lie._

_"Liar…" She groans. "Take her out for me…"_

_"I will."_

_"I-I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you." Riley says one last time, before she dies in my arms, her eyes staring blankly into mine._

_End of flashback._

I continue sobbing, not caring about anything. I knew I was alone, so I guess that's why I kept at it. The memory of that night months ago seems to have brought me more pain and more tears that needed to be leaked out of my eyes.

I just lay there on the sofa, crying until I run out of tears and I start coughing instead. The sniffles start soon after and I sit up and sigh, hiccoughing a little. I look around and noticed the mysterious flyer on the floor. I wonder if Vin dropped it accidentally. I get up and pick it up from the floor. I open it and resume my seat on the sofa.

It's an invitation to Riley's funeral.

_You are respectfully invited to attend the funeral of Riley Jayne Newton on Saturday, the 24th of October, 2020 at 11:30 at Los Angeles Memorial Cemetery._

After reading the invitation, I started crying again. God, I've become a complete wuss. But, seeing her name on that paper just...breaks me. It should be my name on that paper, not hers. She didn't deserve to die, I did and I still do.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk on your part, Jadey." I hear a woman's voice. I look up.

"What-?" I say, looking around. But, I see no one, anywhere.

"I'm here, baby." I hear again. I stand up, genuinely freaked out. What's going on here? Then I see her. She was lying on the bed above the covers, her head on the pillow, with her silky hair all over it. She was wearing a black night gown and staring at me lovingly.

"Rye?" I ask, tears starting to form again, blurring my vision. She nods.

"It's me, baby; I never left you." She says, smiling. I stay crying and I go to her, climbing in bed and embracing her. She hugs me back, rubbing my backside as I cry into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright, baby, I'm here for you; everything will be alright." She says, soothingly, and I already feel better. I stop crying and pull back from her shoulder. I look into her blue eyes and get lost in them.

"I love you." I say. She smiles.

"I love you, too." She says back. I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss. We kiss for what feels like forever. The longer we kissed, the more heated and passionate it became. I open my mouth and run my tongue across her lips. She opens her mouth and our tongues greet each other. Then, I open my eyes.

Riley is gone and she is replaced with a pillow that's wet from where my eyes were.

"Shit; really? A hallucination." I groan as I roll to my back and toss the pillow I was just tonguing against the opposite wall. "Just what I fucken need now; to lose what's left of my mind."

_October 24__th__, 11:47_

I'm running late to the funeral. I barely managed to drag my ass outta bed and managed to somewhat look appealing for out in the public. I'm wearing a long black dress and black, three-inch heels. Nothing too fancy. I mean, it's a funeral, not a dinner party.

I'm at the cemetery now, running briskly towards Riley's outdoor funeral. I can see a very small group of people there. I can't make Vin out yet.

I arrive at the funeral as the preacher is finishing his speech. I look next to me and notice that I'm standing next to a crying Vin. I reach down and take his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. He sniffles and looks at me, giving me a watery smile.

"I knew you'd come." He whispers to me. I nod back.

"Your invitation wasn't too subtle." I whisper back. He lets out a breath chuckle.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I haven't been well lately." He explains.

"I can imagine. But, don't apologize to me; what you said is true. I didn't treat her well."

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" He asks, as Riley's casket is lowered into the ground. I watch it move, feeling as though it were moving in slow motion. As it moves, I could swear I saw flashes of memories of her and me together.

_ "…I'm Jadelyn" I introduce myself._

_ "That's a pretty name. I'm Riley Newton." Riley replies._

_ "You fucking cunt! You fucking, fucking, FUCKING CUNT! WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKEN DONE TO ME?!" Riley shouts._

_ "I DON'T LOVE YOU AT ALL, YOU BITCH! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS TO ME IS FUCKING CAUSE ME MISERY! I HOPE YOU ROT WITHOUT ME!" I shout back._

_ "I love you…" she whispers._

_ "I love you, too." I whisper back._

_ "Please, Jade, please." She moans._

_ "Patience, my love." I reply, huskily._

I snap out of it and see that Riley's casket is out of view. She is in the ground now. I close my eyes as I feel the tears starting to well up. I turn and give Vin a big hug. He practically crushes me against himself as he cries into my shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright." I saw, rubbing his back.

"Is it?" He asks, his voice muffled. _No, but you've suffered enough heartbreak already._

I look over his shoulder and see a person standing in the distance under a tree. Can't see who it is, but it's someone who doesn't want to be seen here. The person turns and walks away, leaving the cemetery. _Who was that? I should go look._

Vin gets ahold of himself and says thank you to me and leaves, thanking the other guests for attending. I go walk to the tree where the person was.

I get there shortly and look around for the person, who is nowhere in sight. I look on the ground and see a note under the tree. I reach down and pick it up, opening it slowly.

_I couldn't get close enough without risk being recognized by anyone. I just wanted to see you. I followed you here, sorry. I'm sorry for your loss. But, don't worry my baby, I'm going to sweep you off your feet soon. I promise._

_ Love you,_

_ Tori_

**Comment/review. Is Tori gonna keep her promise?**


	4. Time of my Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Time of my Life**

I'm cold. Freezing cold. It's really chilly outside tonight in LA. It is at least 60 degrees out here. I'm barely surviving.

I've been travelling as a hobo, which I am, basically, to avoid the authorities. The FBI is hunting me like I'm some sort of 17th century Salem witch. I am having the time of my life right now.

I had to see Jade last week. I just had to. It's hard to not see her for long periods of time. I actually went to the _Silver Streak_ to talk to her, but I overheard a conversation she had with some guy named Vin about some girl named Riley. I left before they could finish their conversation, but I knew they were going to a funeral. I checked back on Jade every day until the day of the funeral, since she never left the RV. I followed Jade on bike to the funeral at the nearby cemetery.

I watched from afar the funeral she attended. She seemed lonely and upset. I stand under a tree, keeping a vigil on her. It is hard to see her, but I can make her out of any crowd easily. I'd know her anywhere.

After the casket was lowered, I believe I saw Jade look at me. I turn and leave, dropping my note for her to find; I know she went to get it.

Now, I am attempting to fall asleep, which is hard to do when you're an icicle. I am with a group of other hobos in some alley in uptown LA. I am nearing Glendale and am going to travel to Arizona to meet up with distant relatives. My uncle Kyle lives in Yuma.

I shiver as a breeze passes through. I struggle to get comfortable, but I keep moving the newspapers covering me around, causing them to expose me to the cold air more. Another breeze sends many of my newspapers flying away.

"No!" I groan as I hopelessly reach for the newspapers. I drop my stretched out arm to my side. I throw my head back, foolishly hitting the side of the building I was leaning against. I pull my head back, groaning and rubbing the back. I put my throbbing head back slowly, sighing heavily.

_The next morning._

I wake up, feeling anything but refreshed. In fact, I feel more tired now than I did last night, if that's even possible. Wait, it is, 'cause it's true. The bright light of the sun shined in my face, causing me to wake up. I get up from my 'bed', which is hard, since my legs and ass are numb from sitting on the hard ground all night. I manage to get up, but it takes me a while to walk without holding myself up with my surroundings as I wait for my legs to wake up. The better part of at least ten minutes, if not more. I start to look for food in nearby garbage receptacles. I find a partially finished burger that I finish and some partially drank beer that someone clearly chucked after a first taste. I don't blame them, it's fucking nasty, but I drink it down, even though it doesn't hydrate me. Not having proper food and drink as made me skinny and easily lethargic. I need to get to my uncle's soon. It's gonna be a good two or three day's bike ride from Glendale to Yuma. Might take me a fourth day, since I won't get far each day from not having enough energy from proper sustenance.

After I finish 'breakfast', I get on my bike and start riding north to Glendale. I need to get to an interstate highway and follow it to Arizona. I'll follow my same plan that I did a couple of months ago.

Back in August, before I found this abandoned bike of mine, I had to walk all the way from LA to Wisconsin to visit a relative. It was anything but a walk in the park. Took me the whole goddamn month to get there. Then, my relative, Hector, my granddad, didn't want me to stay for very long as he was going to leave for house hunting in California, to be closer to my parents. Interestingly, he didn't believe the news about me being a convicted criminal, which I am, and that I am being hunted by the FBI for another murder, which I also am. After staying for a couple of days and getting healthy meals that would beat any garbage burger any day, I started my journey to Colorado. I found a bike on my way abandoned and took it for myself and have had it since. The two week walk was cut in half almost from my bicycling. In Colorado, my cousin Kendra lives there. I probably should have gone to Montana first, since its closer. My aunt Sonya lives there, and I don't think she'd be pleased to see me, since she is pretty close to my parents and would believe the news regarding me. Kendra might not. I don't know her very well, but I've met her several times in my youth. I get to her house and she doesn't like the idea of me wanting to stay for a few days. She actually didn't believe I was a convict, but since she doesn't know me very well, she didn't really like the idea of me wanting to intrude upon her life, since she said she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe the news regarding me. I didn't blame her at all. It's not every day a convicted criminal who's also family to come knocking at your door for a temporary place to stay.

I stayed there for a few days, and I decided to return home to LA to see Jade. By now, it is mid to late-September and I was feeling anxious to see her again. I had a wet dream about her while I was at Kendra's and I masturbated one morning while in the shower. That's when I felt the urge to go and visit her. I biked all the way back to LA, which took another five days to do, so it's now October.

One day, I decided to visit Hollywood Arts in the evening. The night I went was during one of the school's many functions, so I couldn't stay without anyone recognizing me. I went the following morning, which was a Saturday, so no one was there and I had time to roam the school's halls feeling nostalgic. I went up to my old locker, which has since been redecorated by another student. It's been almost ten years since I left high school. I didn't graduate then, since I was in jail at the time, waiting for my trial to start. I wasn't even in California, let alone in LA. I haven't finished rehabilitation at prison when I escaped. I did technically graduate in prison, but it's not the same as a traditional graduation. I wasn't surrounded by family, friends, and loved ones, I was surrounded by people more dangerous than the guards who kept watch over us.

Look, the point is, is that I enjoyed my visit to good old HA. I'll always be awes by the school's beauty and decorations. After I had visited HA, I decided to go check on Jade, so it is now mid-October.

So, here I am, riding my bike to Yuma. It's gonna be a long ride there. I tend to travel at night, since there's a lot less people outside then, and as such, there's a smaller chance that someone will recognize me. Because of the numerous wanted posters seen on practically every inch of LA, I'm a familiar face here. The photos on the posters don't do me justice; I certainly look prettier than it makes me look. The last time I saw myself in the mirror, I looked like absolute shit. I haven't worn any makeup in years. In the mirror, I had dirt and food stains on my face, numerous pimples, which freaked me out when I saw them. I was at Kendra's when I last looked in a mirror. I haven't necessarily don't my best to keep up with my looks obviously.

I did mention that I was having the time of my life didn't I?

**Comment/review. Sorry for the long wait. Now that LD3 is over, I can concentrate on this more. You'll love the next chapter.**


	5. Update

**UPDATE**

I know, I know. I haven't updated in damn near two years and I'm really sorry! Been busy with other things, but I'll try to update.


End file.
